Daddy's little Girl
by Veronicamarilyn
Summary: Ashley is a daddy's little girl and one of the richest people alive . joe is poor and they both hate each other . he will work for the hotel she stays and later her bodyguard . but remember they hate each other , but who knows they might fall in love !
1. Chapter 1

_**Character :**_

_**Ashley Tisdale **_

_**Joe Jonas **_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

_**Nick Jonas **_

_**Mr. Tisdale (Michael )**_

_**Mr. Cyrus( Robert )**_

_**Ashley P.O.V.**_

_**Do you know who I am ? my daddy is Mr. Tisdale BTW . Yeah he is the one who own two dozen hotel , shopping mall, school, oil company . I am the heiress of all this property. oh yeah one of the property is name after me " princess Ashley Tisdale" hotel . I own a suite there . I am now 16 .And yeah I have to admit I am a daddy's girl but so what I rather have a daddy who love's and give me what I want than a boyfriend who is poor and give me nothing. And may just break your heart anytime . just like my best friend Miley . She is always heart broken. Like I would waste my tears . Two reasons number 1 : I would rather waste my money than to waste my tears and number two : it would just ruin my makeup **_**.Daddy :: Princess wake up , its morning ( He bangs on the door )**

Cant a girl have some sleep.

**Ashley ::I'm up daddy ( she wakes up)**

**Daddy :: good morning sweetheart **

**Ashley :: Good morning Daddy (she kiss his cheek) **

**Daddy :: Well daddy got to go to Europe today for a meeting **

**Ashley :: oohhhhh !!!! can I come pleeeeease **

**Daddy :: No princess , you got home-schooling **

_I _pouted . Crap . 

**Ashley ::but that's not fair**

**Daddy :: I know will this help(He **

**took out his credit card ) **

**Ashley ::thanks Daddy **

then he left I quickly called Miley in my cell . 

**Ashley :: Hey Miles wanna go shopping later **

**Miley :: Sure **

**Ashley :: ok . meet you for breakfast . bye**

_I get ready and went down for breakfast . there were already so many hotel guest waiting for a seat , but I got a reservation .I got my very own pink table . I went in and sit . After a while Miley came and sat across me . _

**Miley ::so what is the urgent for shopping today**

**Ashley:: Two reasons firstly my daddy gave me his credit card and no2.i saw this Chanel lipstick that is so gorgeous , I mean who can resist it. **

Miley P.O.V_Me and Ashley have been best friends since we were babies . our fathers are business partners . Me and Ashley are home-schooling together. My daddy owns a museums, hotels , supermarkets and loads more. Me and Ashley have everything we want but one thing we don't have is our mother . they had died since we were young. And yeah I am famous for having loads of boyfriend but so what it won't kill you _

Ashley P.O.V._after breakfast at the lobby_

**Ashley :: ok meet you here in an hour time can't wait to go shopping(she squeal)**

**Miley:: me too see ya . **

_I went back in her suite and have a hot bath and wear something new one and a half hour later I went back to the lobby _

**Ashley :: hey miles **

**Miley ::don't hey miles me . your late **

**Ashley :: its not that I'm late it's that your early (she started giggling)**

**Miley :: hahaha very funny (being sarcastic)**

**Ashley :: fine I'm sorry **

**Miley :: come on lets go **

_They walk to my new pink convertible_

**Miley ::whoa! new car?**

**Ashley :: yup my daddy bought it for me**

**Miley:: you are such a daddy girl **

**Ashley :: and I am liking it**

**Miley receive a text message **

**Ashley:: what did your boyfriend tell you , that you are his life and full of love crap**

**Miley :: No (denied , blushing )**

**Ashley :: don't lie you blush when you lie **

**Miley :: maybe he did maybe he didn't **

**Ashley :: I don't know why you even bother having a boyfriend . I don't tolerate this kind of nonsense **

**Miley :: how can't you say love is nonsense !Love is a powerful thing . (she said dreamy)**

**Ashley :: oh snap out of it ( she snap her finger in front of Miley face)**

**Miley:: I don't understand you **. **don't you like to see hot guys , and when you see them your heart melt. don' you feel that ????**

**Ashley :: Nah**

**Miley:: wait are you straight or **

**are you.....**

**Ashley :: of course I am not a lesbian .HELLO!!! I just think I can live without men except my daddy .Anyway my daddy told me I can't have a boyfriend until I'm eighteen**

**Miley :: so what.... my daddy also say that but do I care NO, so take a risk .**

**Ashley :: No thanks ' I'm cool as long daddy's around**

**Miley:: you sure are a daddy's girl**

**Ashley ::like I say I am still loving it **

_we reached the shopping mall I grabbed Miley hand and ran to the shop _

**Ashley :: look at that Chanel lipstick**

**Miley :: whoa ! it would look great on you **

_a young saleslady walk by _

**saleslady :: is there anything I can help you . **

**Ashley :: I want this Chanel lipstick **

**saleslady :: are you sure its limited edition **

_I glare at her , who dare she say that , she is really asking for it ._

**Ashley:: what do you mean . do you know who am I . Do you know who my father is!**

* * *

Tell me what you think ? Ok ?

Xoxo

Veronica =]


	2. Chapter 2

Character 

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Mr. Tisdale (Michael )Mr. Cyrus (Robert)

* * *

Ashley P.O.V.

**Saleslady:: I don't care who you are and I don't give a darn who your father is. **

**Ashley :: oh really .**

_She would wish she never said that_

**Miley:: seriously you are just asking for it .**

**Ashley :: MANAGER!!!!! **

**Manager :: yes! yes ! I'm here now what seems to be the problem . oh good morning Miss Tisdale and Miss Cyrus **.

**Miley :: good morning manager Tim . **

**Manager :: well what seems to be the problem ?**

**Ashley :: Manager Tim I always had high expectation on you and I didn't know you would hire such an employee. **

I turn and glare at the saleslady

**Ashley :: so can you think who am I now . **

**Saleslady :: omg I did not know who you were , you are the daughter of Mr. Tisdale that own thousands of hotel all over the world , own supermarket and many more !!!**

_Seriously how slow can she be_

**Ashley:: Manger Tim FIRE HER !!! (continue glaring at her )**

**Manager :: your fired . **

**Miley:: good work Manager Tim**

_Then saleslady left . _

**Manager :: so what brought you two girls here . **

**Ashley :: ooooh!!!! I want to buy this Chanel lipstick **

**Manager :: great choice . it is a limited edition . How about you Miss Cyrus **

**Miley ::(look at the sunglasses )ooooh , I love this Prada **

**sunglasses . I am taking that .**

**Manager ::no problem let me wrapped it for you**

_After shopping we went to starbuck and sat on a table while a waiter came by _

**Waiter:: good morning ladies , my name is Joe . I will be your waiter for today **

**Ashley ::I would like to have an ice latte**

_I am seriously addicted to ice latte _

**Miley :: an ice mocha here . **

_And she is seriously addicted to ice mocha_

Waiter:: anything else? if no. I will be right back

_Then he left , Miley lean forward and whisper to me _

**Miley :: the waiter is hot!!!**

_She really need to see a doctor _

**Ashley:: oh please just look at him ,look at those hair on his face .**

**Miley :: speaking of hair , his hair look gorgeous**

I shook my head as I look at the time on my cell

**Ashley :: I don't think so . look it 2:30**

**Miley :: soooo **

**Ashley :: we got home-schooling at 4 remember **

**Miley :: don't care ,most probably not going**

**Ashley :: well I'm going , my daddy say I have to go **

**Miley :: as usual following your daddy's order **

_Then waiter came and gave the _

_drink_

**Waiter :: here is your drink**

_I glare at him , how dare he do this to me ,does he NOT know how I am , he is really asking for it._

**Ashley :: more ice **

_I said sternly. _

**Waiter :: what **

_I give him another chance , before he dies ._

**Ashley :: I said more ice **

_I said more sternly_

**Waiter :: why it's already full **

**anyway I can't do that **

_Oh he is dead_

**Ashley ::Mr. Joe ( look at his name tag ) Mr. Joe Jonas when I say more ice I get more ice **

**Miley :: just do it hot stuff ( she giggled)**

**Waiter:: what **

_Ok that was my last nerve ._

**Ashley:: MANAGER !!!!**

_the manager walk in _

**Manager :: oh.. good day miss Tisdale and miss Cyrus **

**Ashley :: fire him**

**Manager :: huh.... I beg your pardon . why ??**

**Ashley :: I asked him for more ice but he refuse to do it . since when you had lazy workers**

**Waiter :: what! I told you . you are not allowed more ice **

**Ashley :: what do you know who I am **

**Waiter :: I don't give a damn who are you I am so outta here he threw his name tag and apron on the floor and left **

**Ashley :: don't you dare walk out **

**of me , Mr. Joe **

_but he left already ,without me talking finish ._

**Ashley :: come on ,miles lets go **

**home **

_I was too pissed off to drink my ice latte already ._

On the way back home 

**Miley :: I cant believe you fired 2 people in just an afternoon . what is your highest record ?**

**Ashley :: About 15 people **

**Miley ::whoa!! how many life have you ruin ??**

**Ashley :: don't know , don't bother counting **

**Miley :: I pity them**_we reach back to the hotel near the entrance. _

_our manager , Mr. Sprouse, quickly walk towards us_

**Mr. Sprouse :: good afternoon Miss Tisdale and Miss Cyrus**

**Ashley :: good afternoon Mr. Sprouse **

**Miley :: Good afternoon**

**Mr. Sprouse:: well , because you just fired the candy counter salesperson we have to find someone you like**

**Ashley :: I am fine with anybody**

**Mr. Sprouse :: you told that 20 times and 20 times they got fired , none of them lasted at least 3months**

_I so did not !_

**Miley :: why do you hate them ?**

**Ashley :: I don't hate them , they are just irritating and annoying**

**Miley :: no they are hot and sexy**

**Ashley :: don't know don't care either**

_I said indifferently _

**Mr. Sprouse :: well, then if you got no objection , I will personally choose myself , if you don't mine**

**Ashley :: sure just do your work , I will get ready for school**

**Miley :: me too**

**Mr. Sprouse :: well then have a good day Miss Tisdale and Miss Cyrus**

We went back to my suite

**Miley :: I really hate home-schooling**

**Ashley :: I am fine with it**

**Miley :: YOU ARE FINE WITH IT !!! it is so BOR-ING**

_Whoa what is that big reaction_

**Ashley :: come on, go get your books while I call some people to set up the table and everything**

**Miley :: fine**

_I called some workers from the hotel to set up the table and made it neat _

_Miley came back and every thing was set up_

**Miley :: whoa , that was fast**

**Ashley ::hahaha , come on ,we still got 15 minutes till the teacher comes. what do you think of this Chanel limited edition lipstick , is it NOT beautiful**

**Miley :: whoa, it kook so glossy **

_Duh , all Tisdale's have taste !!_

* * *

_Xoxo _

_Veronica _


	3. Chapter 3

**Main character **

**Ashley Tisdale **

**Joe Jonas **

**Miley Cyrus **

**Nick Jonas**

**Mr. Tisdale **

**Mr. Cyrus**

Ashley P.O.V.

**Ashley :: come on put on your Prada sunglasses**

**Miley :: what do you think**

**Ashley :: you look hot**

_then door open _

_we quickly hide the lipstick and sunglasses_

_The teacher came in_

**Teacher :: good afternoon girls she look closely at Ashley**

**Teacher:: are you wearing lipstick , is it allowed in my class ,I wonder Miss Tisdale **

**Ashley :: technically its a Chanel limited edition lipstick and I don't find anything wrong with wearing lipstick to class as it have not affected my studies **

_She look piss , serve her right . Ha-ha _

**Teacher :: really well , lets start class then **

_After school_

**Miley:: Phew for a moment I thought she is going to confiscate your lipstick**

_Who dares to do it wont live long_

**Ashley :: who cares , even if she did confiscate , she would give it to my daddy , and daddy would give back to me so she didn't bother confiscating it **

**Miley :: smart girl**

_Tisdale's are all smart _

**Ashley :: of course not the first day you met me . I am a genius**

**Miley :: its already 7;30 wanna go have dinner **

**Ashley :: sure I am starving **

_On the way down we met Mr. Sprouse. Smiling at all the guest in the hotel._

**Mr. sprouse :: good evening girls**

**Ashley :: good evening , Mr. sprouse **

_I smile at him_

**Miley :: good evening **

_Mr. Sprouse is like a god father to me Whenever my daddy is not around . Mr. sprouse would baby-sit me when i am young . he was the one who teach me to ride a bike . he was the one who take care of me when i am sick . he was the one who teach me how to drive .so i respect him very much_

**Miley :: you should see his younger picture . he is so hot!!! If he is 10 years younger . he is all mine .**_She whisper to me at my ear_

**Mr. sprouse :: are you girls going to have dinner **

**Ashley :: yeah **

**Mr. Sprouse:: well i found a new employee for the candy counter **

**Miley :: really? Where is he? Is he hot?**

_Must be thinking of guys again . Sigh!_

**Mr. Sprouse :: well i don't know . why don't you take a look at him after dinner**

**Ashley ::we will do that . come on miles , i am starving**

**Mr. Sprouse :: have a nice day girls **

_At dinner _

**Miley :: this food is good **

**Ashley :: its ok **

_I am sick and tired of all this food already_

**Miley :: OMG . i cant wait to see the new guy **

**Ashley ::why **

**Miley :: who know how hot that guy is **

**Ashley :: wait what happen to your boyfriend**

**Miley :: oh... we broke up **

_She was sad for a moment , then remember about the new guy, I am speechless _

**Ashley :: its official you are obsessed over boys**

**Miley ::hurry up i want to see who is it**

_Miley dragged my hand _

_come on , it just some cheap guy, who give a damn about it , miles really need to see a doctor and see why she is so attracted to boys_

**Miley :: hey this guy look familiar**

We went to the candy counter

**candy counter guy:: how may I help you ladies**

Miley started to grinned eagerly like an idiot

this guy look familiar , who is he!!!!

I look at the name tag…

JOE JONAS…

You got to be kidding me

**Ashley:: ITS YOU . WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY HOTEL**

**Joe :: what do you mean your hotel , wait its you , you are the-girl-who-want-more-ice**

**Ashley:: what did you just call me **

**Miley:: oooohhhh!!!! i remember you. you are the guy -who-don't-want-to-give-her-ice guy**

**Joe:: what did you just call me **

**Ashley:: what????**

_Mr. sprouse came face look purple , that is one sign her is angry ._

**Mr. sprouse :: what is all this commotion about ??**

_He demanded_

_Oh yeah he is angry _

**Ashley:: good your here ? what is this guy doing here **

**Mr. sprouse :: he is the new employee **

**Ashley :: why hire him ,anyone is better than him**

**Mr. sprouse :: well he impress me the most **

_Joe smirk at me I could have punch him there and then _

**Ashley:: oh wipe out that smile of yours **

the smirk grow bigger and deeper. He can really piss me off

**Ashley :: well i don't want him here**

**Mr. sprouse :: I cant just fire him . your father is getting angry that you keep changing employee and its not good for this hotel**

Joe frown

**Joe :: wait .... hang on you mean you own this hotel . **

**Miley :: technically her father but whatever **

_how slow can he be? i mean everybody knows me .... i think _

**Ashley:: like duh **

_I turn to Mr. sprouse _

he better do something about this

**Mr. sprouse :: well i cannot do anything about this **

_WTH_

**Ashley:: ugh!!! come on miles . lets go **

_He officially ruin my day_

_we went back to my suite _

**Ashley:: I hate him **

**Miley ::come on . lets have a makeover to take him out of your mind **

_after 1 hour of dress up and it was 9 p.m. _

**Miley:: whoa I am tired **

**Ashley :: same here . ROSIE no one respond **

_Where the hell is she_

**Miley :: she quit remember **

**Ashley :: oh yeah . forgot **

rosier was my maid . she was never a good maid , kept stealing things . so i made her life miserable till she quit . whenever i told her to carry a few of my shopping bags . she start complaining its so heavy. HELLO its only 20 bags

that's why I say I hate weak people

* * *

Tell me your opinion ! =]

Xoxo

Veronica =]


	4. Chapter 4

Main Character 

Ashley Tisdale

Joe Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Jonas

Mr. Tisdale

Mr. Cyrus

Ashley P.O.V.

_I call the receptionist counter to get me two cups of hot cocoa ._

_After 5 minute , the doorbell rang _

**Ashley :: that took you long enough … what are you doing here , what do you want ?**

**Joe :: you wanted your hot cocoa right, here take it .**

_He hand me the cup expecting me to bring it in myself . _

**Ashley:: you are suppose to bring it in my suite .**

**Joe :: oh **

_He went in and put it in the living room coffee table ._

**Ashley :: put it in there .**

_I point to my closet ._

**Joe :: is this your closet or something ? **

**Ashley :: Like duh . Leave it here and you may leave **

Joe P.O.V.

_I roll my eyes and left the room_

_I went back to my counter . My shift ends at 10.30_

_Whoa that girl is demanding much . Somehow I have a feeling that life is going to be miserable here ._

_And seriously , just because her father is some famous rich person it does not give her the right to fire people . _

_All I can do is tolerate , I can lose this job, their pay is high_

_Ashley P.O.V._

_The next day _

_I went down for breakfast ._

_I look at the candy counter , there were no sign of Joe , actually nobody there . _

_He must have quit without me firing him . _

_I smirk _

_Serve him right !_

**Mr. Sprouse :: good morning **

**Ashley :: good morning , what happen to Joe ?**

**Mr. Sprouse :: He will only be coming on weekdays right after school ,and on Saturday and Sunday **

_Oh great (and I mean in a sarcastic way)_

**Ashley :: really … well I will go and have breakfast .**

**Mr. Sprouse :: well have a good day **

_I highly doubt so _

_He left _

_As I was eating , I saw Miley running towards me ._

**Miley :: later … later lets go to Tisdale High .**

_She got to be kidding . Me . HELLO._

**Ashley :: Why on earth would I want to my daddy school ? And did you know it's a neighborhood school .Eww… just look at them , so baggy looking . And I heard some of them took drugs . I rather go to Tisdale private school then that high school . Did I mention it's a PUBLIC school .**

_I shook my head _

**Miley :: you got to come please . Please . Please . I will give you my Prada glasses I just bought .**

**Ashley :: ok , fine .but first we go to coffee bean , I am craving for an ice latte **_._

_I know Ashley Tisdale is going to a high school is shocking , but that Prada sunglasses are really something to die for . And did I mention its Prada._

At Tisdale high 

_Miley drag me whole I sip happily my ice latte ._

_She drag me till the principal office . _

**Ashley :: what are we doing here .**

**Miley :: I was hoping that the both of us could join the school for a day . I really want to know the feeling in a public school.**

**Ashley :: WHAT!!!!!! But I thought its just ….**

_We went in the principal office before I could finish ._

_The principal obviously agreed (sadly ) since she know my daddy owns the school . She even gave us a timetable for today ._

**Miley :: I cant believe I am in high school . OMG .**

_She hold my hands and started jumping up and down ._

**Miley :: Ash… why are you not happy dancing with me .**

_Yeah she call that jumping around happy dancing ._

**Ashley :: well , do I look happy .**

**Miley :: chill Ashley .**

_She grinned at me ._

**Ashley :: Miles , for doing this you really own me something .**

**Miley :: come on . What I REALLY want to check out is the gym .**

**Ashley :: but why .**

_And again Miley dragged me _

_Miley then open a door . As she open the door . A weird smell reaches my nose , that seriously make me want to puke . _

**Ashley :: OMG … what is that strong weird smell. **

**Miley :: oh , its just some guys with B.O.**

_OMG , I am really going to puke now , I mean its B.O. as in BODY OUDOUR!!!! And what the hell are does girls doing jumping up and down ._

**Miley :: look at those girls , they are cheerleaders . In school , they are the most popular kids .**

_Oh in public school , all you have to do is jumping around people and you can be popular , how …. Weird ._

**Ashley :: weirdo's **

_I mummer_

**Miley :: look at those basketball guys . Are they NOT hot .**

**Ashley :: oh…. So that is the reason you want to come here . Right ?**

**Miley :: kind of . Hey watch out .**

_OMG . A red or wait is it orange ? Oh SHIT the ball is coming near me . They call it a basketball , I think .I think it is a stupid name and a stupid game .Why would anyone want to throw balls in basket??? Dumb people . OMG, its coming nearer to me . I don't wanna die _

* * *

_Ok , that thing that Ashley was thinking is a slow motion thing . So you got to imagine . _

_Review it , to tell me what you think !=] _

_I know I took really long in this story . _

_Sorry =]_

_Happy reading =]_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS_

_Xoxo _

_Veronica =] _


	5. Chapter 5

Main Character

Ashley Tisdale

Miley Cyrus

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Also

Camilla Belle

Ashley P.O.V

_Then a huge (and sweaty ) body came smashing me and both of us landed on the floor ._

_Oh … it's a basketball player_

_He is dead when if I know his identity _

**Basketball player :: hey are you all right . Wait what are you doing here ? **

_ITS HIM GUESS WHO _

_Its …_

_JOE _

_Why am I not surprise ???_

_Its not any other JOE _

_But _

_JOE JONAS _

**Ashley :: get away from me you body odor people .**

_They started to make a hell lot of commotion that the whole team started to gather to us ._

**Miley :: are you ok ?**

_She help me get up from that sticky floor _

_God know what is there ._

**Ashley :: get away from me you people NOW . OR I might just puke .**

_Why are they looking at __me as if I am talking in a foreign language … Must be the school . High school are all dumb people ( no offence ) I better tell daddy about this …_

_The cheerleaders started laughing _

_I am mad ._

_Not only mad but furious ._

_How dare they laugh at me _

_**Ashley :: how dare you laugh at me Are you not afraid that you may be expel . Do you know who I am ?**_

_**Camilla :: don't know don't care **__._

_How come every time I ask people whether they know me they would day they don't know and don't care . I also realized they are all lower class than me . No wonder ._

_Joe interrupt us _

**Joe :: uhh…. She kinda own this school …**

**Camilla :: OMG … YOU ARE…..**

_At that time me and Miley was already walking out of the gym room gracefully like models _

**Ashley :: so what our first class **

**Miley :: umm… History .**

**Ashley :: oh great … I don't get it … It's over like they just named it . HISTORY … its over .**

**Miley :: beats me .**

_Then the bell rang ._

**Ashley :: gosh … we are not deaf you know . No wonder there is such things like noise pollution.**

**Miley :: its not that bad **

_We walk to class _

_Everyone cleared their way not daring to offend them ._

_They all went back to their own seat . And started gossiping about ….. Me … saying I will take over Camilla as queen bee._

**Ashley :: this school is so uncivilized. Making a hell lot of noise is what they are good at .**

**Miley ::what can you expect from a public school **

_we took their seats at the back . Then we saw the edge on the floor ._

_It was…._

_Dirt ._

_How can there be dirt on the floor which BTW . I am walking on ._

_This is outrageous _

**Miley :: they could really use a carpet here .**

**Ashley :: And a broom. I didn't know Daddy school was so poor that they couldn't even afford a broom .**

_The teacher came in_

_She was shocked by the silence ._

**Miss Duff :: whoa you people are quiet today , must be the two new students , speaking of new student , would you ladies come in front and introduce yourself .**

**Miley and Ashley came in front **

_I even spotted Joe smirking _

_I roll my eyes and look away ._

**Miss Duff :: why don't Miss Tisdale start first .**

**Ashley :: I don't think it is necessary to introduce myself . Well in short , I am Ashley Michelle Tisdale .I think most of you know who my family is so Miles its your turn .**

**Miley :: well I don't think there is any explanation . You should know who I am . My name is Miley Ray Cyrus .**

**Miss Duff :: do you want to tell more about yourself and your likes and dislikes .**

_Well defiantly not this school . that's for sure ._

* * *

_I just want to say PLEASE REVIEW ._

_So I can know how you feel . And those that did review , thanks a lot . I really appreciate it ._

_Xoxo_

_Veronica Marilyn _


End file.
